


What did I do to deserve You?

by fanficsaregayerthancanon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, OiYama Week 2016, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Soulmates, day 7: soulmates, more characters ships and tags to come as i write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsaregayerthancanon/pseuds/fanficsaregayerthancanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates AU where anything that appears on your skin will also appear on your soulmates skin.</p>
<p>Aka. a young Oikawa starts getting bruises from volleyball and a young Yamaguchi gets worried and over thinks things a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Age 7/9

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned on posting something for every day of OiYama week cos I love this ship so much but I'm super slow at writing so I got too far behind,,,,

**Yamaguchi**

Yamaguchi had been taught about soulmates many times; was told by everyone to be very careful with his skin as any markings on it would appear on his soulmate’s body, leading him to make sure to never write notes on his hands or arms, not wanting to confuse whoever his soulmate was with unfamiliar writing in a possibly unfamiliar language.

It had appeared that whoever his soulmate was was aware of this too, as he hardly ever gained any new bruises without knowing the cause, nor did he ever see any ink on his body. However, this changed shortly after his 7th birthday, and his body soon became littered with bruises of various sizes, causing his young mind to panic. Was his soulmate okay? Were they being bullied worse than he was? These thoughts clouded his head continuously for the first few months, and one day, he finally let his mind wander in class - with his hands quickly following suit. By lunch time, the majority of his left forearm was covered in ink - some in shapes like stars, and flowers, others simply lines with no purpose.

He received numerous compliments from his classmates, although he also received a handful of questions on if he’d done it for his soulmate, or how he think they’d react to it - it _was_ a lot of drawings after all. Yamaguchi had hoped that he’d be able to focus after getting the fresh air from lunch break, but instead he was bogged down by how his soulmate would react; they’d probably find it to be a nuisance, or get told off for it - they were just a bunch of messy ink lines after all, nothing fancy or artistic, just an ugly mess of black, and blue when his first pen had run out of ink. He didn’t have a hope to recover from his dampened mood and pay attention to the final announcements of the day, instead slumping down onto his desk, head resting on his crossed arms as he watched birds flit about in the sky, leaves being carried across his view on the wind.

 

**Oikawa**

 

Oikawa could feel that something was off as soon as his third lesson started. He had no idea what, but the small itch in the back of his mind quickly distracted him from his teacher’s droning on about the importance of maths. He scoffed in his mind, maths wasn’t that important; ‘if he didn’t need it on the court, he didn’t need it at all’ was his motto (although Iwaizumi would hit him everytime he recited it, calling him an idiot for being so set on it despite only starting to play it a couple months ago).

He had never struggled in the subject, so it didn’t bother him much to completely ignore the lesson as he tried to decipher what was going on. It definitely wasn’t the stares of his classmates - he had grown used to them during his 3rd year of elementary school, it was no surprise that the stares only grew in number in his 4th year. It wasn’t the itch he sometimes got from the sun resting on the same patch of his skin for too long: the sun was currently hiding behind the clouds, nor was it the wind coming in through the window: they were closed tight.

Every time and idea popped into his head he instantly shot it down, and he quickly began running out of ideas. He still had 20 minutes left of maths, and the teacher was too far in for Oikawa to consider figuring out what was going on - he could just borrow Iwaizumi’s notes after volleyball anyway. The sensation was still there though, although it was no longer a small itch on the back of his arm, it felt more like a rash that was slowly covering his body, starting with his left arm. 

Oikawa froze. It wasn’t starting with his left arm. It was _staying_ on his left arm. He held his jumper-clad arm in front of him - barely above the desk so as not to draw the teacher's attention - rubbing his right hand up and down the alien-print fabric. Of course he was aware of soul mates; everyone was! He’d simply never thought to interact with his until he got older - especially since he was starting to enjoy volleyball so much, he didn’t want to waste his time on trying to communicate with someone who may not even speak the same language.

His hand wavered as it clenched the cuff of his jumper - what if his hunch was wrong and it wasn’t a message from his soulmate? What if it _was_ a message from his soulmate? Either way he had no idea on how he’d react. If he was right, what would he even say? Would he be annoyed if they spoke a different language? _No!_ He chided himself, if volleyball had taught him anything by now, it was that he was more than happy to work to the extremes for something he enjoys, and if his soulmate was ‘destined to be with him for the whole of his life’, then he was certain that he would have to enjoy the others company. Language barriers would certainly _not_ be a problem, he decided. _But what if it’s nothing to do with my soulmate?_ A small voice echoed in the back of Oikawa’s mind. He wasn’t sure about that one.

Just as he summoned enough courage to tug down the jumper sleeve, the bell rang signaling the end of the lesson, surprising him enough for him to let out a small yelp as he jumped in his seat, earning a chuckle from nearby classmates, and a death glare from Iwaizumi.

He quickly readjusted his sleeve, trying to distract himself from both the odd sensation which was _definitely_ spreading across his left forearm, and the lecture Iwaizumi was sure to be preparing to give him for not paying attention in class. As the shorter boy made his way towards him, Oikawa decided to not look at his arm until lunchtime - that way he couldn't get scolded for whatever his reaction would be.

Or at least that’s what he had planned on doing until Iwaizumi grabbed him by the ear, along with his bag, dragging him towards the changing rooms, “We have gym last today, remember? Volleyball as well, I’d thought you’d at least remember _that_ , Oikawa” the stronger boy grumbled, releasing the others ear. 

Oikawa’s face paled. In the 40 minutes he’d been intensely trying to figure out what was going on, he had completely forgotten about anything else. If P.E. was next, that meant changing. Which would mean seeing his arm earlier than he wanted. Not only that but his entire class would be there to witness it. He briefly considered going to the nurse’s office saying he had a tummy bug, but he knew Iwaizumi would call him out on it instantly so he decided to steel himself for whatever may come.

He was deliberately slower in changing, even changing his clothes in a different order to try and put it off for as long as possible. “Oi! Oikawa! Don’t tell me you’ve fallen in love with your jumper again!” called one of his classmates from across the changing room, pulling him out of his frozen daze - he’d been staring at his left forearm again, lower half already changed into shorts, trainers and even kneepads. He swallowed the lump that had begun to form in his throat as he tugged the jumper off over his head as fast as he could.

The room was still for a moment, no one daring to say a word, as Oikawa slowly cracked open his eyes to look at the still itching arm. He let out a shallow breath as he watched a star appear on his skin, the first half in fading black ink, but quickly followed by fresh blue. His classmates reacted before he was able to finish processing what he was seeing. His head started to pound from the sudden rush of noise as the boys scrambled over each other to get a look at his arm, he was pulled this way and that way as they all tried to watch the drawings appear. 

He was finally freed from the pack of boys 10 minutes later when Iwaizumi finally managed to get their gym teacher to disperse them, sending Oikawa and Iwaizumi to the nurse's office after having gained a surprising amount of bruises from such a short scramble, although it wasn’t everyday that people interacted with their soulmates - or at least not at their age. By the time the nurse had checked the two of them over it was half way through their gym lesson (although most of that time Oikawa was having his ear talked off by the nurse all about soulmates). So on the nurse’s orders the pair left school early, heading home to have lunch at Iwaizumi’s house.

The walk back home was quiet, Oikawa having put his jumper back on, but keeping the sleeve of his left arm pushed up to his elbow, watching as the patterns grew bit by bit before slowly coming to a stop. There was a break in Oikawa’s steps as he waited to see if more would appear, but after a couple minutes of nothing new, he figured his soulmate had either been caught red-handed or decided to pay attention to whatever they were supposed to be doing in the first place. He carefully pulled the sleeve back over his arm, not wanting to risk rubbing the ink, he may have been taught about how soulmates worked, but he was never told if he could rub off the drawings his soulmate had on his skin, nor did he want to find out.  
It wasn’t until the pair had sat up at the table to eat their lunch that Iwaizumi spoke up, “So what are you gonna do about it?”, he asked bluntly, trying not to appear as though he were shovelling the rice into his mouth.

Oikawa stopped eating for a moment before grinning, “I’m gonna say thank you!”, his simple answer earned a snort from his best friend, along with a pea thrown to his forehead.

“Don’t say that like it’s so simply, dumbass! What if they don’t speak Japanese, huh? Did you think about that?” Iwaizumi half shouted in response. Despite his harsh reaction, Oikawa knew that it was just so he wouldn’t get his hopes up, but he had already come up with a plan that he knew couldn’t fail. The duo’s conversation quickly moved on to other topics, before Oikawa decided to put his plan into action, letting himself out far earlier than usual as he skipped across the road to his own home, not bothering to remove his shoes as he sprinted up to his room to make the most of his time. His plan was perfect in theory, now he just had to make it perfect in practice.

**Yamaguchi**

A heavy sigh escaped Yamaguchi’s lips as he slowly trudged his way upstairs to his room. He was so distracted during both class and the final messages of the day that his classmates had opted to force him to do cleaning by himself as a punishment of sorts. He didn’t mind that much, after all, he _did_ deserve it, and it served as a good distraction from thoughts of his soulmate.

Another sigh escaped the boy's lips at the thought of his soulmate. He shuffled into his room, dumping his bag on the floor beside his bed before falling face first into the large collection of pillows he had on his bed. He closed his eyes for a minute or two, calming his breathing down before lifting his body from the soft sanctuary he had made for himself. He peeled his jacket off, now much too hot in his small room, left arm first - the mess of ink exactly how he had drawn it - followed by the blank ri-

Yamaguchi froze. His right arm was no longer blank as the work sheet he was supposed to have done during his classes that day. In fact it was littered in almost as much ink as his left arm. Yet instead of dots, lines, and random doodles, the ink on his right arm all formed words - or at least he assumed that was the case, as he recognised some of the western characters from the television, but none of the letters truly made sense to him. What _did_ make perfect sense to him however, was the writing in the dead centre of his right forearm. The writing was slightly shaky - most likely due to being written with his soulmates non-dominant hand - but it’s meaning was clear as day. 

_“Thank you! Soulmate-chan!”_


	2. Age 16/18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It only took me 2 years.

**Yamaguchi**

It had been 9 years since he and his soulmate had started communicating with each other, and Yamaguchi wasn’t sure if he loved or loathed them.

He’d learned very quickly that the bruises weren’t from bullying or abuse - much to his relief - no, the bruises came from them playing volleyball. Although the ones on his head came from a rather, _aggressively_ caring friend of theirs. They had set up some basic ground rules as well, not wanting to ruin the surprise of finally meeting each other:  
1) No names (be it theirs or their friends)  
2) No naming schools (they shared ages as soon as his soulmate had woken up the morning after leaving the littering of messages in both familiar and foreign languages, although this in turn made them set up the rules to not cause disappointment)  
3) No rude/lewd drawings (Yamaguchi had been right, his soulmate had gotten into trouble for his drawings, but only briefly before they explained that it wasn’t him, but his soulmate using ink)  
They also decided that Yamaguchi would get to write on his left on, while his soulmate would write on their right arm, mostly for Yamaguchi’s convenience (he couldn’t even make out basic shapes using his left hand) but also so his soulmate could practice more with their left (something about ‘having more scope in matches’ Yamaguchi couldn’t recall for sure).

They had come up with the rules together, simple enough to come up with, and even easier to follow. That never stopped Yamaguchi from wondering though. What if they lived in the same prefecture? Same neighbourhood? Went to the same _school_? Yamaguchi let out a snort, he knew for a fact that they hadn’t gone to the same elementary or junior high school, he had made sure to meet every student 2 years older than him just to be sure. The chance of them suddenly going to the same high school was exceptionally slim.

Yamaguchi only assumed that his soulmate had gone to high school, as the bruises from volleyball had continued to appear, and their conversations had become less frequent during term time, a clear indication that his soulmate was busier than ever. Or at least that’s what he assumed. It was entirely possible that his soulmate had simply gotten bored of him and moved on. _No Yamaguchi, remember what Tsukki said about those thoughts!_ he scolded himself as he headed to the club room. He had decided to try out volleyball during his time at high school, much to his soulmates glee, and today they had a practice match against Aobajōsai. Not that he’d actually be playing, no he’d be (happily mind) on the bench with his upperclassmen (although he doubted that they would be so content on the bench).

By the time Karasuno had arrived, Yamaguchi’s right arm was littered with small messages of dissatisfaction from his soulmate, but nothing concrete enough for Yamaguchi to understand fully, just knowing that it was something about being late. Mulling over what to do, Yamaguchi eventually chose a short “Sorry!” coupled with a small scrawling of flowers wrapping around his left wrist, acting as a bracelet of sorts. 

It wasn’t until they reached the changing rooms that Yamaguchi found a bruise he must have missed getting the previous day (be it from him or his soulmate) - a large purple mark that covered his entire left kneecap - he winced, it didn’t matter how much practice his soulmate got, that still must have hurt. He quickly finished changing before grabbing a small collection of pens and chased after his teammates into the gym they’d be using for the practice match. 

As he had anticipated, he was on the bench starting the match, of which he spent most of his time drawing a plaster over his kneecap, using a silver pen for the outline, and a gold one for the extra details, willing himself to not sulk over not being part of the match. Sure he would continue to cheer his team on, but he didn’t have to pay full attention, right? Not with the freak duo going as hard as they were.

With a successful first set, and Yamaguchi not needed at all, the teams had a short break, Yamaguchi complementing Tsukki on his blocks before their break was interrupted by a collection of shrill screams. Turning to the source of the new-found chaos, Yamaguchi froze. This was going to be bad. Very. _Very_ bad.

 

**Oikawa**

Another sigh was barely held in from escaping Oikawa’s lips as he chatted away with the girls around him. He knew he was late to the practice match, knew that he was late to crushing Kageyama and his new team under his foot. But he couldn’t say no to his final doctor’s appointment that would give him the clear for this match. Thankful the appointment wasn’t far from the school and he managed to get to and from it before the match was due to be over. He quickly glanced down at his left wrist, smiling at the neatly written “Sorry” and it’s surrounding flowers, his soulmate’s small interactions with him always managed to lift his mood. 

He apologised to the surrounding girls as he saw the gym insight, jogging ahead so as to not miss the second set. Only to be greeted by screams of the girls onlooking the match as he entered the gym. Again he bit back a sigh, sure he was used to it, but that didn’t mean he had to _like_ it. He walked up to the coach, apologising for his lateness, despite the old man already knowing the cause of his lateness. Although that didn’t stop Iwaizumi from punching him in the shoulder for being late. He waved it off with the usual “Now now Iwa-chan, how are you gonna get the girls like that” in a sing-song voice as he began his stretches.

The other side of the court was quiet though, too quiet to be normal at least, so he cast them a quick glance as he carefully stretched out his (admittedly) still-sore left leg. Only to find their eyes almost all on him, with the exception of a tall blond who was talking to the brunet next to him. The brunet whose eyes were also glued onto him. A brunet who was fiddling with his left wrist while silently nodding to whatever the blond was saying to him. _Odd._ was all Oikawa could think to himself before having a volleyball thrown at the back of his head, “You’re staring, you’re gonna freak the poor kid out more than you already have,” came Iwaizumi’s gruff voice of somewhat-reason. 

Oikawa pouted a little, but stood up nonetheless, casting one more glance at the ‘odd’ brunet, who had now turned away from him. He was sure he had met the boy before but he couldn’t place on where. Shrugging the thought away, Oikawa turned to his teammates, “Let’s be sure to win now, okay?”

 

It took him by surprise, the loss, it did, but he couldn’t say he was too disappointed. Not when discovered half-way through that the odd brunet was his soulmate. It had been the shimmer of silver and gold from the gym lights that had done it. The same shimmer that was on his on kneecap. He waited a moment before serving to check the brunet’s wrist, and there it was, the ring of flowers. His serve had been messy, but the match carried on. Not how he had planned on meeting his soulmate sure, he was more hoping that he could tease information out of the other and arrange a meeting in person before they met by accident, but destiny apparently decided that accidents were the way to go.

He lined up alongside his teammates, bowed, and thanked Karasuno for the match, before running across the court, grabbing the brunet’s hand, and dragging him out the gym doors and away to a secluded part of the school.

“So,” he started, “about those rules.”

 

**Yamaguchi**

Nervous. Yamaguchi hadn’t been this nervous in his entire life. There. Right in front of him, holding onto his sweaty as hell left hand, was his soulmate. He wanted to scream like the girls did when he first entered the gym. He wanted to puke his guts out over their shoes. He wanted to run back to the gym and hide behind his best friend and pretend this never happened. But he couldn’t. That would make a bad first impression on the person he was supposedly going to be with for the rest of his life. 

“Yamaguchi Tadashi, Karasuno High School, and I’m still not going to draw dicks anywhere.”

They were both silent for a moment, left hands locked together, fingers twitching in a mix of excitement and nervousness, not entirely sure what to do. What do people normally do when they meet soulmates?? Apparently Yamaguchi’s soulmate didn’t have a clue either because he was simply staring at him, although a faint blush was beginning to form on the brunet’s face, so that was… something.

“Oikawa Tōru, Aobajōsai, and if any dicks get drawn on you I swear it wasn’t me, it was probably Maki or Mattsun… or both… probably both.”

It took a moment for Oikawa’s words to sink in, but it resulted in Yamaguchi quickly pulling his left hand out of the other’s grip and covering his mouth as he let out a series of stifled snorts as he began laughing so hard he choked on air. He knew he should probably be more careful of how he acted in front of his soulmate, after all they were supposed to be together forever and all that jazz, but the thought of waking up to both their faces covered in sharpie markings was too funny for him to handle. Besides, if his soulmate couldn’t handle him laughing his guts out, then maybe they just weren’t meant to be.

Apparently though, Oikawa didn’t mind his laugh one bit, because the next thing Yamaguchi knew, there were two hands cupping his face, pulling him out of his laughing fit and into a gentle kiss. The kiss felt good, although Yamaguchi’s brain didn’t register that until the kiss was over. Yamaguchi blinked in mild confusion, why did he stop?

“Ah, sorry, that was too soon wasn’t i-” Oikawa was cut off as Yamaguchi sealed his lips with his own. The second kiss was much longer, their lips lingering over each other when they finally parted.

“No, not too soon, it was just right,” Yamaguchi breathed out, a small smile on his face as his actions finally caught up with him, his face gaining a red hue as he covered his mouth with left hand, the right clenching and unclenching as nerves got the better of him once more.

A small chuckle fell from Oikawa’s lips as he took a hold of the hand hiding Yamaguchi’s sweet mouth, kissing the knuckles gently, “What did I do to deserve you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this probably reads janky as hell but I wanted this fic finished before I moved on and out of Haikyuu so... Farwell Haikyuu, you stanky hoe


End file.
